


Are You Ever Going to Tell Me?

by alphabetical_insanity



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetical_insanity/pseuds/alphabetical_insanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas asks Newt about his limp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Ever Going to Tell Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Just like in my last story, Thomas has been in the glade for a while longer than canon :) Enjoy :)

Thomas moaned against Newt’s lips as the blonde pushed their hips together. He moved his hand from Newt’s waist to his leg, hooking a hand under his knee to wrap it around his own body. Newt hissed and pulled away from Thomas’s lips, untangling his hand from the brunette’s hair to rub at his now straightened leg. Thomas sighed and stroked Newt’s hair, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“I’m sorry baby I forgot.” Thomas murmured as he moved to lean back.

“No, Tommy its fine just- just stay.” Newt replied desperately trying to keep Thomas close. “Just be careful its fine.”

Thomas eyed Newt carefully for a few seconds before leaning forward to connect their lips again. Newt hummed happily and wrapped his arms and good leg around Thomas, pulling them as close together as possible. Thomas pulled Newt into his lap, being careful of his leg, and moved them up to lean Newt’s back against a tree. He cupped Newt’s face in his hands and stroked his cheekbones and he detached their lips once more. Newt whined and Thomas shushed him gently, keeping their foreheads together and staring deeply into Newt’s eyes. Newt relaxed and gazed into Thomas’s eyes with equal intensity.

“So,” Thomas began, running his fingertips gently along Newt’s sides. “Are you ever going to tell me what happened?”

“Tommy,” Newt sighed deeply. “It isn’t a big deal don’t worry about it.”

“It’s obviously a big deal if it’s still so tender after all this time.” Thomas chastised, kissing Newt again. Newt signed again and pushed Thomas away to look at him properly. He hesitated for a while and Thomas waited patiently, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into Newt’s hipbones.

“I’ve been here for a long time, but you already know that.” Newt began slowly and Thomas nodded. “It gets discouraging when you work so hard at something for so long only to fail every time you think you’ve succeeded.” Newt continued, shyly looking up at Thomas through his lashes. Thomas just looked at him intently waiting for him to continue.

“Newt I don’t understand love.” Thomas tightened his arms around Newt’s waist.

“You remember how I used to be a runner?” Newt inquired. Thomas nodded slightly. “And you know how you aren’t allowed to climb the walls of the maze?” Thomas hesitated for a second and nodded again, tightening his arms further. Newt brought his hands up to cradle Thomas’s head.

“Let’s just say every rule has a story.” Newt finished quietly, looking into his lap. Thomas’s eyes widened.

“Wait, you don’t mean you-“ Thomas trailed off. Newt nodded, keeping his eyes down and refusing to look at Thomas. Thomas brought his hands up to Newt’s face, forcing him to look up and stared at him for a few moments before surging forward to kiss him. His lips moved frantically and Newt was stunned for a second. He wrapped his arms around Thomas’s neck and returned the kiss forcefully. Thomas’s hands wandered around Newt’s back, keeping their bodies pressed together tightly. They broke apart gasping for air and Thomas pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug.

“I love you, you know that?” Thomas panted into Newt’s shoulder. Newt nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head into the crook of Thomas’s neck and inhaling his scent.

“Yeah, I know. I love you too.” Newt replied, his voice wavering slightly.

Thomas pressed a kiss to Newt’s shoulder.

“Good. You know I could never lose you Newt. I couldn’t.” Newt nodded and sniffed slightly.

Thomas shushed him gently and rubbed soothing circles into his back.

“I’m here Newt. You’re okay, I’ve got you.” Thomas continuously murmured into Newt’s ear waiting for his breathing to return to normal.

“I love you, Tommy.” Newt whimpered into the boy’s shoulder, almost too quietly to be heard.

“I love you too babe.” Thomas pulled Newt’s head back revealing his slightly tear streaked face. He wiped his thumbs underneath his damp eyes and kissed Newt gently a few more times. “Thank you for telling me.”

Newt nodded and pressed his head back into his boyfriends shoulder. Thomas moved them so his back was now leaning against the tree and kept Newt in his lap. His head was reeling with the new information but he knew Newt needed him. He held Newt tightly and ran his hands along his back. Newt had long since stopped crying but Thomas knew he still wasn’t okay. He had never seen him cry. So much had happened since he arrived at the glade but not once had Thomas seen Newt break his composure. He was worried about how quiet Newt was being but decided to leave him alone with his thoughts. He knew Newt wouldn’t voluntarily talk about what was on his mind, Thomas would have to force that out of him but he did know that Newt would at least show Thomas if he wasn’t okay. Whether it be a random wordless hug or Newt rolling over in the night to shake Thomas awake and whisper ‘hold me’, Newt always found a way to tell him. Thomas knew that when Newt wasn’t okay, even if he wouldn’t tell him why, he no longer had to suffer alone.

      

      

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like this one as much as the last one but I figured I would post it any way. I'm sorry for any mistakes, they're all my own. Thank you all for being so kind with your feedback on my last post. It means a lot to me :)  
> If anyone wants to see anything specific leave it in the comments and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
